bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Love Song for Tanya
Pictures Hey, Valor: any chance we could get some more representative shots? I have no season three access. While the presence of Jaime is unquestionably the highlight, the current selection is a little lopsided.--Major Sloan 21:18, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :I would if I had them. Problem is, I only downloaded the first ten minutes of this underwhelming episode when it was posted on a German newsgroup some months back. For the moment, the contact sheet will have to suffice. I notice, however, that Six Mill S3 is about to hit the stores in Italy. I'm sure one of us will get our hands on it, and cap the episodes properly.--Valor 05:04, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, that's fantastic about Italy, though I don't know if there will be English available. Jaime's appearances on SMDM S3 are the missing link for me on the whole Crossovers saga, having distant memories only at this point (except Bigfoot, which is on UK DVD). I'd love to see a special collection release of the joint appearances, but then again, getting anything seems too much to ask in the current environment. At least I've got the freaking original pilots of SMDM now (El Hombre Nuclear). My blood pressure's lower as a result. :-D --Major Sloan 21:25, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I heard a rumor that the Mexican DVDs featured the original 90-minute movies and not the 120-minute versions aired by Sci-Fi. Is that true? I've yet to purchase any of the foreign DVDs because I keep hoping for a domestic release packed with a ton of extras. I may be dead before that happens.--Valor 00:36, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey Joe, I have all the seasons from both series on DVD. To save me from having to view this entire underwhelming episode, which scenes would you like screengrabs from? --Agent X The Sequel 04:33, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Agent X- just generally it's good to have a representative shot. For perspective, soon the template will be on this page, and an image will be used in the episode box. Jaime? Could be, but the titular Tanya seems the obvious choice, as I haven't seen this in years I couldn't speak beyond that. So, use your judgement, or Tanya. :-). :::::Valor, with regards to the Mexican, "El Hombre Nuclear" I have it. I don't have your stamina. I also have the U.K. releases of seasons 1 and 2 of both shows, the standalone of Bigfoot and a few others. But the original pilots on El Hombre Nuclear are great. Color corrected, and looking great- NTSC, so no PAL speedup with the annoying effect on sound, particularly music. Interlaced, so quality could have been better, but still better than I was hoping. Watchable in English w/o subtitles. The menus are en espanol, of course. They love Dusty it seems, she's on all discs, not just the pilots. I went and made my own menu (pilots only so far). :::::Part of the problem with waiting is: I'm hooking up what I'm watching with the memories of watching when I was younger. As time wears on, my memory isn't getting better, so sooner is better. I'd be happy to wait for a U.S. release if there was some sort of announcement, rumor from someone reputable, anything to indicate this impasse was going to break. So far as I know, there's not a glimmer. I'll probably be getting the Italian Season Three soon. --Major Sloan 07:45, 19 December 2008 (UTC)